


The boy who lived

by regnumveritatis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnumveritatis/pseuds/regnumveritatis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written on honor of Daniel Radcliffe's 27th birthday. No one else could possibly be Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy who lived

Of James Potter's body, the flesh of Lily's soul  
As shown by joint colour of eyes which love haul.  
Marauder's progeny, Lord Gryffindor's heir.  
The one Hogwarts placed confidence amidst despair.

Both child sapient beyond his years and jejune.  
To dark aspirations, his spirit immune.  
Had fate proven kinder, from tender age he'd thrive.  
Voldemort's war left him orphaned, deprived.  
His first memory, the cupboard within Privet Drive.

Neither mage nor muggle, a boy of two worlds.  
The Dursley patriarch did his heritage deter.  
He grew up with little yet stayed ever pure.  
In his mind, the black hearted hounds the true poor.

The pride of his classmates, his godfather's grace.  
House Weasley's confidant, pureblood mania's wraith.  
Snape's reason for living, his generation's faith.

In noble martyrdom his great victory lies.  
From death's placid pathway he'd subtly arise.  
To lead unto glory the once undermined.  
The three deathly hallows he somehow aligned.  
With his beloved Ginny at last peace arrived.


End file.
